Se Houver Amanhã
by Ellie W
Summary: Continuação de Breaking Dawn - Amanhecer . Não sou boa em resumos... Fic J/R, Rated M por possíveis futuros Lemons. Com o retorno dos Volturi, Bella é obrigada a tomar uma difícil decisão... Em Hiatus necessário!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – A Fuga

_**Por: Jacob**_

O dia mal amanhecera quando nós cruzamos as portas de vidro do aeroporto de Port Angels. Eu ia atrás, carregando duas grandes malas. Estava completamente vestido, o que me causava uma sensação desagradável e inquietante. Era como usar uma coleira. Estava intimamente grato por não ter ouvido os conselhos estúpidos da sanguessuga de colocar terno e gravata para parecer "gente". Estava com a minha melhor jeans e uma camisa lisa verde escura. O tênis marrom e o cabelo curto me deixavam bastante discretos, ao contrário dela. Independente da roupa, Rosalie estava longe de ser discreta.

Ela seguia na frente. O corpo esguio dançava suavemente a cada movimento apressado, assim como os longos cabelos louros, que se agitavam nas costas dela. Podia ver os bracinhos em volta do seu pescoço, apertando o seu cabelo contra a nuca. O rostinho escondido nos cabelos extremamente louros, contratando com os cachos cor de bronze.

Ela andava o mais rápido que podia sem que deixasse transparecer qualquer anormalidade. Em poucos segundos estávamos no guichê da companhia aérea. Ela ignorou solenemente a fila de passageiros que aguardavam atendimento e foi até um dos guichês, que parecia não estar funcionando. Um homem não muito alto, calvo - a não ser por uns fiapos de cabelo que tentavam disfarçar, sem sucesso, a calvície -, com olhos maliciosos e indiscretos estava atrás do balcão, tentando fazer alguma coisa funcionar no computador. Ele não teve tempo de disfarçar o olhar de cobiça que lançou para a sanguessuga.

Revirei os olhos, impaciente.

- Bom dia. – ele cumprimentou, se inclinando um pouco mais no balcão. Se olhos indiscretos buscando, sem sucesso, as pernas da sanguessuga que ficaram cobertas pela parede de madeira que os separava.

- Três passagens para Bethel, Alasca. – ela disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

- Pois não, senhora. – ele parecia...lisonjeado. - Em um minutos. O nosso servidor está com um pequeno defeito... - ele disse. A voz sendo temperada por uma pontada de ansiedade.

Ela se virou, impaciente, atirando os longos cabelos pra trás. O atendente se esticou alguns centímetros para sentir o cheiro que o cabelo dela empurrava pelo ar. Era um cheiro absolutamente repugnante. Revirei os olhos novamente. Não entendia porque os homens se jogavam aos pés daquela sanguessuga petulante. Devo admitir, sem qualquer orgulho disso, que a sanguessuga era absolutamente linda. Sem dúvida, a mulher mais bonita que eu já havia tido o desprazer de conhecer – e duvidava que conheceria uma mais bonita durante a minha vida. Admitir isso chegava a ser doloroso. Feria o meu orgulho. Ela era mesmo espetacular, mas não teria essa confirmação. Não da _minha_ boca.

Era uma sanguessuga. E fedia. Isso bastava para que eu sentisse asco.

Ela me encarou. Retribuí o olhar curioso, mas ela não disse nada. Virou-se novamente pro homem, que parecia uma criança clamando pela atenção da mãe. Ele não parava de falar coisas sem sentido, enquanto os dedos passeavam rapidamente pelo teclado do computador. Ela claramente não estava prestando atenção. Os olhos estavam perdidos e fora de foco. Ela mudou o peso do corpo para a perna esquerda, por hábito, certamente. Senti alguns olhares atrás de mim passarem como raios para as pernas dela.

Não pude evitar que os meus olhos seguissem a mesma direção. Curiosidade.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho escuro, aparentemente muito caro, um modelo que eu nunca vira alguém vestir por aí. As mangas, justas, começavam abaixo dos ombros, deixando-os expostos. Na frente havia um decote em V, deixando-a ainda mais "a mostra". Não era um vestido vulgar, entretanto. Ele descia, justo, até os joelhos dela. O realce que fazia com a perna branca era algo fascinante. Nos pés, um sapato de salto incrivelmente alto - tão alto que eu não sabia como ela conseguia andar com aquilo. Certamente era um mistério. -, preto.

- Pronto. - o atendente suspirou, aliviado, e sorriu. Ela não disse nada, sequer se deu ao trabalho de se virar para ele. - Sim, Bethel... - ele disse, rapidamente, após um silêncio constrangedor. - 3 passagens. O próximo vôo sai em 1 hora. - Ele a encarou novamente. Dessa vez ela se virou para ele, impaciente. - Então, 3 passageiros. Os nomes de...

Ela o interrompeu.

- Rosalie, Vanessa e... – ela fez uma pausa. Pude sentir a insatisfação mal disfarçada na voz dela. – Jacob Hale.

O atendente pareceu me notar pela primeira vez e me encarou, surpreso. Depois de alguns segundos seus olhos mudaram para um misto de curiosidade e ironia. Provavelmente pensou que eu fosse apenas o criado daquela loura idiota. O carregador de malas. Provavelmente foi o que todos pensaram. Ela parecia exalar o melhor desprezo dela em minha direção, como se eu realmente fosse apenas um empregado ou uma criatura insignificante que ela nem sabia o que estava fazendo tão perto da Rainha da Beleza e da Elegância.

Ela pareceu não notar. Mexeu na bolsa com a mão esquerda e tirou algumas notas de cem dólares e entregou ao atendente, junto com as identidades e a certidão de nascimento falsas que Bella arrumara não sei como.

Ness levantou a cabecinha e encarou a sanguessuga.

Ela estava, fisicamente, com pouco mais de 4 anos. Seu corpo começara a desacelerar vertiginosamente. Ela estava com pouco mais de 1 ano e seu corpo estava apenas com 4. Carlisle achava que ele fosse desacelerar a ponto da idade física acompanhar a sua idade biológica, mas não havia como prever. Talvez isso acontecesse logo, talvez na adolescência, talvez nunca. Ela levantou os olhinhos tristes para loura.

- Não se preocupe, querida. –Ela sorriu suavemente e passou as mãos nos cachos quase ruivos esvoaçantes. Vê-la sorrir me surpreendia, vê-la agir como um ser humano dotado de sentimentos me assombrava. Não era a primeira vez. Na verdade, sempre que estava perto de Ness ela se transformava em outra pessoa. Ela a amava, não havia dúvidas. E Ness, por sua vez, assumira Rosalie como segunda mãe. Era uma relação bastante curiosa, mas simples; Rosalie exercia a mesma função de Bella. Quando uma não estava, a outra era diretamente responsável pela menina. Uma responsabilidade natural. Estava acima de Edward até. Acho que esse instinto maternal é mais forte do que qualquer pátrio poder. Mesmo não sendo mãe, Rosalie sabia das necessidades de uma criança muito melhor do que Edward, e ele sabia disso. E respeitava.

Não conseguia deixar de me surpreender cada vez que a via agir daquela forma. Era tão... estranho.

- Confie em mim. – ela disse, pousando os lábios delicadamente na testa macia da menina. A mão direita acariciava suavemente os cachos avermelhados. Ela se afastou e olhou para o rostinho de Ness, que agora parecia mais aliviada. Quando notou o atendente encarando as duas, escondeu o rosto nos cabelos louros novamente. Rosalie lançou um olhar irritado para o homem, que obviamente não percebeu.

- A sua filha é linda! - ele disse, admirado. Foi interessante ver a sanguessuga atrapalhada. Não sabia se mantinha o olhar ou se agradecia, mas estava claramente lisonjeada.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, após um momento de incerteza.

O homem abriu um largo sorriso. Os olhos brilharam em êxtase. Por um segundo pensei que se atiraria aos pés dela.

- Aqui estão, senhora. – ele disse, estendendo as passagens. - O vôo sairá dentro de 1 hora. O embarque já foi liberado, no portão 09. Se a senhora...

- Obrigada.

Ela pegou as passagens e deu meia volta com uma graciosidade irritante. Não, não entrava na minha cabeça como criaturas repugnantes e nojentas como vampiros tinham uma aparência tão perfeita e movimentos dotados de uma suavidade tão elegante e invejável. Me perdi na minha indignação por uma fração de segundo, mas o suficiente para ela perceber.

Quando viu que eu ainda não estava agarrado em seus calcanhares, segurando as malas da madame, ela se virou e lançou um olhar impaciente em minha direção.

Virei para o lado, instintivamente. Irritado, buscava um olhar de compreensão. Senti o sangue ferver quando vi os olhos do atendente cravados nas costas da sanguessuga, que rebolava pra lá e pra cá.

_Imbecil._

_

* * *

  
_

Quando entramos no avião percebi que os nossos lugares ficavam na primeira classe. As poltronas eram grandes para uma pessoa normal, mas não pareciam tão grande do meu ponto de vista. Se tivesse sentado numa das poltronas da classe econômica, provavelmente seria mais cômodo fazer a viagem toda em pé. Um ponto para a sanguessuga.

"_Não fez mais que a obrigação."_ Pensei, irritado.

Deixei que ela e Renesmee passassem e sentei na terceira poltrona.

"_Jacob?" _

Eu ouvi a vozinha chamando na minha cabeça e me virei para Renesmee, que estava sentada entre nós dois. Ela me encarava, o olhar estático.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Ness. – eu disse, tentando sorrir. Tudo ficaria bem. Eu estava cuidando dela e não deixaria que _nada_ a acontecesse. Não podia me permitir pensar em Bella. Não, não pensaria. Não aceitaria perde-la. Bella era como uma irmã. Na verdade, eu a amava mais que a uma irmã. Não, não pensaria nela. Não conseguia conceber a idéia estúpida de perdê-la. – Prometo. – disse, afagando o queixo dela e sorrindo com mais convicção. Ela também sorriu e se deitou. Os olhinhos se fechando sem que ela pudesse controlar. Era tão pequena que conseguia deitar, ainda atada ao cinto de segurança, e se esticar. Ela colocou a cabeça no colo da sanguessuga que o afagou, longamente, e jogou as perninhas no meu colo.

Seus poderes haviam evoluído bastante em pouco tempo. Agora Ness conseguia se comunicar sem necessidade de qualquer interação física. Não havia como ter certeza de nada, mas Bella achava que eles poderiam evoluir ainda mais. E os Volturi sabiam disso. Desde último encontro com os Cullen, os Volturi continuavam vigiando a família de longe, esperando por alguma oportunidade para atacar, pegá-los sem defesa, sem testemunhas, porém dificilmente os pegaria de surpresa.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido. Na noite anterior, Alice tivera a visão; eles chegariam em poucos dias. Não havia tempo de armar um plano_._ Bella e Edward conversariam com os Volturi, e os enfrentariam se fosse necessário. Carlisle era de opinião que uma conversa franca poderia evitar reações drásticas. Eu não acreditava nisso, mas Bella e Edward resolveram aceitar o conselho. Que outra alternativa teriam? Bella só não aceitou que Renesmee estivesse por perto.

_- Está tudo aqui. – ela estendeu um pacote de papel pardo. Rosalie abriu e tirou duas carteiras de identidade, 3 passaportes, uma certidão de nascimento e uma fortuna em dinheiro. – Eu quero que vocês sumam com a Ness. Levem-na para algum lugar onde ninguém a encontre. Não falem nada para Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle... não falem nada pra _ninguém_._

_- Bella... – Rosalie abriu a boca, perplexa, mas não conseguia falar. – Você... não precisa fazer isso... Vamos lutar._

_Era obrigado a concordar com ela. _

_- Não. – ela respondeu, concisa. – Eles estão em vantagem dessa vez e eu não vou arriscar... – ela suspirou, pesarosa. – Rose... Jake – ela se virou pra mim pela primeira vez. Os olhos com uma tristeza tão profunda, como eu nunca havia visto.– Se eu tiver que confiar a vida da Ness a alguém, eu confiarei em vocês. Eu sei que vocês cuidariam dela como ninguém... por favor._

_- O que vocês pretendem fazer? – perguntei, sem saber o que mais perguntar. Rosalie aquiesceu, olhando interrogativamente para Bella._

_- Nós vamos esperar pelos Volturi. Só a gente. Vamos resolver isso_.

_- O QUE?? – Rosalie levantou abruptamente, derrubando o dinheiro e os documentos no chão. – Eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso. Você perdeu o juízo?! – ela perguntou, ao gritos. – Vocês não podem fazer isso... os Volturi... eles vão acabar com vocês..._

_- Rosalie! – Bella gritou, tentando chamar atenção da outra. – Eles acham... – ela engoliu em seco, baixando os olhos. – Eles acham que Ness é um perigo. Ela está ficando diferente dos outros híbridos... eles querem pegá-la! Eu não posso permitir... – ela murmurou, entredentes. – Nem vocês!_

_Bella estava chorando. Não havia lágrimas, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que ela estava chorando. Fui até perto dela e passei o meu braço pelos ombros frios, tentando acalma-la. _

_- Por favor, Jacob. – ela implorou, se virando pra mim._

_- Bella. – levantei o seu queixo para que me encarasse. Mesmo chorando, ela parecia uma criatura angelical. Os olhos escuros me encarando dolorosamente. Era como se alguém a estivesse despedaçando em milhares de partes. – Não se preocupe com Ness, eu não vou deixar que esses sanguessugas toquem num só fio de cabelo dela. Antes disso, eles terão que acabar comigo._

_Ouvi um "humpf" irritado da sanguessuga, mas ignorei. Bella sorriu, cansada, e apoiou a cabeça no meu braço novamente._

_- Rosalie..._

_- Bella, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa pela Renesmee. Sabe que eu a amo como se fosse minha filha._

_- Eu sei... – ela sorriu novamente. O mesmo sorriso carregado de tristeza e angustia. Eu sabia que elas tinham uma boa relação, mas não era como Bella tratava Alice, por exemplo. Com Alice era uma relação mais... íntima. Mais fraternal. Com Rosalie era mais de cumplicidade do que propriamente fraternal. Elas tinham algo em comum... algo muito importante. O objeto de adoração, de amor. _

_Bella se levantou e foi até Rosalie, abraçando-a. Foi um abraço longo e demorado, o que me assustou. Algo nele soava como uma despedida, e pensar nisso me causou um desespero momentâneo. Ouvi as duas trocarem algumas palavras, mas falavam tão rápido que eu não fui capaz de compreender. E mesmo se fosse capaz, não me esforçaria para isso. Quando elas se afastaram, a loura maluca lançou um olhar homicida na minha direção._

_- Você sabe que Ness não precisa dele. – ela falou, desviando o olhar para Bella. – Eu posso cuidar dela, Bella. Eu faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-la em segurança._

_- Eu posso cuidar muito melhor da Ness do que essa sanguessuga nojenta. – protestei, espantado com a cara-de-pau dela. _

_Ouvi um rosnado enfurecido encher os pulmões da psicopata._

_- Eu preciso de vocês dois. – Bella interveio, tentando manter um tom conciliador. – Por favor. Por Renesmee._

_Um silêncio espectral tomou conta da sala_.

_- Eu só quero que você prometa que você e Edward voltarão a salvo. Não posso perder mais ninguém... – ela engoliu em seco e deu as costas para mim. Não pude deixar de notar a silhueta perfeita. Não, não conseguia entrar na minha cabeça como sanguessugas repugnantes e nojentos conseguiam ser tão... perfeitos._

_- Faremos o possível. – ela respondeu, tentando sorrir. – Agora... peguem tudo. – ela disse, se abaixando para catar os documentos e os bolos de dinheiro._

_- Não preciso desse dinheiro, Bella._

_- Não, eu quero que vocês levem... – ela disse, guardando o dinheiro no envelope._

_- Não. – Rosalie segurou a mão dela. – Eu fico com isso.- ela disse, tirando os documentos das mãos dela._

_- Rosalie..._

_- Não, Bella. Eu só quero os documentos. Dinheiro não é problema... eu tenho mais que o suficiente._

_Disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Só o carro da sanguessuga custava mais que todas as casas de La Push juntas. Muito mais, na verdade._

_- Tudo bem. – ela se sentou novamente. – O que eu quero que vocês façam..._

_Nós ouvimos atentamente. Não havia muito o que dizer. Deveríamos sumir com Ness, para onde achássemos melhor. Bella não tinha sugestões mas a sanguessuga intrometida logo disse que já sabia o que fazer, mas não explicou nada. Bella achou melhor dessa forma. Só pediu para que ligássemos quando estivéssemos em algum lugar seguro, para dar notícias._

- Senhor? – uma voz feminina me arrancou das minhas lembranças. Me virei e vi a aeromoça, sorrindo de forma eficiente. – Aceita uma bebida?

- Ahn... não, obrigada.

Ela assentiu, solícita, e se virou para a sanguessuga.

- Senhora?

- Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu, com uma altivez natural. Quando a aeromoça continuou o caminho com os ocupantes das poltronas da frente, me virei para a maluca. Ela me encarou com desdém. Os lábios se contorceram suavemente em desprezo, antes que ela virasse a cabeça para o outro lado. Senti o sangue ferver nas minhas veias.

Aquela seria uma _longa_ viagem.

* * *

N/A.: Olá!

Primeiro peço desculpas pelo capítulo, que não chegou nem perto do que eu gostaria, mas eu já percebi que não vou conseguir fazer coisa melhor com ele. Tô enrolando pra postar isso há um tempão. A propósito, se acharem algum errinho de contexto, ignorem. Se eu for reler pra corrigir isso, vou mudar metade das coisas e isso acaba se tornando um círculo vicioso horrível.

Talvez alguns esclarecimentos sejam bem-vindos:

**1. **Preciso dizer que os personagens não me pertecem? Really? Bom, obedecendo ao protocolo, eu não possuo qualquer direito sobre Twilight e os personagens da saga.

**2. **A fic também é uma continuação alternativa de Breaking Dawn. Nada de AU ou AH.

**3.** Eu não sei escrever em primeira pessoa. É _muito_ limitador! Então, eu estou tentando aprender. E mesmo assim, acho que alguns capítulos podem não ficar bons em primeira pessoa, então talvez role capítulos em terceira pessoa, mas sem bagunça!

**4.** Outra coisa, não existe uma ordem específica de narração. Por exemplo: Não será cap1 Jacob, cap2 Rosalie, cap3 Jacob, cap4 Rosalie. Eu vou pelo que ficar melhor dentro do contexto. Com o Jacob está sendo muito mais fácil, então é bem possível que ele narre a maioria dos capítulos.

**5.** Essa é a minha primeira fic de Twilight. Então, por favor, deixem reviews. E reviews sinceras!

**6.** Por último, ela foi classificada como "M" por possíveis futuras cenas com Lemons. Possíveis, não certas!

Eu quero _muito_ fazer essa fic ter início, meio e fim. Escreve-la tem sido absolutamente delicioso. Eu meio que comecei de trás pra frente. Tem muita coisa já pronta pro final da fic, mas do começo não tem praticamente nada, só algumas idéias. Então, agora, é tentar escrever o início. Nisso que eu preciso de um pouquinho de incentivo.

Bom, falei demais.

Só falta agradecer a quem teve a paciência de ler. Muito obrigada! Sugestões serão muito bem vindas!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Refúgio

_**Por: Jacob**_

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei, vencido. Estava tentando entrar no jogo dela, ou seja, ignorar a sua existência. A diferença é que ela não precisava de qualquer informação que eu pudesse oferecer e eu, por outro lado, estava completamente perdido. Ela suspirou, impaciente.

Estávamos no banco de trás de um táxi que conseguimos no aeroporto, que mais parecia uma pista de pouso clandestina de tão pequeno. Fomos uns dos poucos que desembarcaram na cidade. A maioria das pessoas permaneceu aguardando o destino final do vôo, na a Islândia. Meus olhos escorregaram rapidamente para as pernas cruzadas sob o vestido vermelho. Senti uma indignação tomar conta de mim. Não queria olhar, mas era impossível. Era o tipo de coisa que você olha mesmo sem querer. Olha uma vez, duas, três... quantas vezes passar por você. Algo completamente inevitável. É aquela coisa que te chama atenção e que você precisa olhar pra ver se é de verdade. Como quando passa uma mulher com seios enormes quase saltando por um decote minúsculo. Quem não olharia? É uma reação instintiva, eu diria.

- Para a casa de um amigo. – ela respondeu, rispidamente, olhando pela janela. Ness estava dormindo no colo dela. O rostinho aconchegado no peito, respirando lentamente. As mãos pálidas passeavam carinhosamente pelos cachos dourados. Me senti subitamente irritado. Estava fazendo o possível pra ser educado com a sanguessuga imunda e ela não perdia a pose e a cara de nojo.

- Qual é o seu problema? Acha que eu estava interessado em ficar por aí perto de uma sanguessuga fedorenta?

Ela ficou se virou e me encarou com um sorriso debochado. Se tinha uma coisa que me irritava, era deboche – apesar de ser um antigo hábito. E deboche de uma vampira asquerosa me irritava ainda mais.

- Se enxerga, cachorro. Esse carro está todo... impregnado... – ela tampou o nariz com as mãos e fez uma careta de asco. – com esse cheiro... – ela reforçou a careta, parecia que ia vomitar. – repugnante. O que você faz pra ficar com um cheiro desses? Meu Deus...

- Repugnante é esse cheiro de... – percebi que não sabia exatamente que cheiro era aquele. Era um cheiro forte e irritante, parecido com uma mistura forte de produtos de limpeza, mas fedia. Não, talvez se assemelhasse mais com formol... ou amônia. Na verdade, era como se ela tivesse mergulhado numa banheira de amônia. Sim, era exatamente esse o cheiro. – amônia.

- Amônia? Huh... - ela repetiu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, mas rapidamente a curiosidade foi substituída por um sorriso irônico. – Melhor do que cheirar a pêlo de vira-lata sujo e mofado. Argh. – ela fez outra careta e se virou para a janela, respirando profundamente.

- Por que simplesmente não para de res... – lembrei a tempo de que tínhamos companhia. Quando me virei, vi o olhar curioso que nos observava pelo retrovisor desviar rapidamente. Senti Rosalie revirar os olhos. Suspirei, cansado de tentar argumentar.

- Falta muito? - perguntei, de mau humor.

- Não que eu me lembre. – ela disse, monotonamente. – Mas a essa velocidade...

Ela abaixou os olhos e deu um beijo do topo da cabeça de Ness e se virou para a janela novamente. O silêncio voltou a reinar no carro.

Quando o táxi parou no endereço indicado, me surpreendi.

Era uma casa pequena, dessas que se vê na tv. Parecia mais um chalé, na verdade. Do lado de fora, era cercado por um jardim bem cuidado e com flores coloridas que eu não sabia exatamente o nome. Um caminho de pedra levava até a porta de entrada, que era branca, assim como o resto da casa. Paguei o motorista do táxi – não deixaria a sanguessuga ficar pagando por tudo, por mais dinheiro que tivesse. Ainda existia uma coisa chamada orgulho – e ele partiu rapidamente. Foi só ver o jardim que Ness largou a minha mão e correu para mexer nas flores. Rosalie se virou e sorriu ironicamente, jogando os cabelos pra trás e desfilando até a porta de entrada. Encarando aquela casa que mais parecia ter sido tirada de um livro de contos infantis, me perguntei quanto tempo aquilo duraria. Esperava que fosse muito pouco. Vi a sanguessuga abrir a porta e se abaixar para pegar um envelope branco que havia sido jogado por debaixo da porta.

Quando entrei na casa me surpreendi. Estávamos bem na sala de estar. À minha frente havia uma mesa quadrada, de carvalho, de 4 lugares. Simples, mas obviamente caríssima. Um arranjo de tulipas amarelas decorava o centro da mesa.

Um pouco mais a frente havia um tapete de pele grosso, bege, separando um sofá marfim de três lugares e uma estante, também de carvalho, rústica, que guardava alguns livros, dvds e uma grande tv de última geração, que combinava agressivamente da decoração. A parede do lado oposto à porta havia sido substituída por uma imensa porta de vidro, que atravessava quase toda a parede. Dois portais separavam a sala de outros dois cômodos, um à minha direita, e o outro à esquerda. O da esquerda dava claramente numa cozinha. Dei alguns passos a frente para poder ver melhor. Era uma cozinha decorada para parecer... uma cozinha. Não uma cozinha normal, uma clássica cozinha de chalé. No canto esquerdo da cozinha havia uma mesa redonda, com quatro lugares. Uma pia cruzava toda a parede até a outra ponta da cozinha, onde havia eletrodomésticos que, em sua maioria, eu nem sabia para o que servia. Por fim, uma bancada de madeira dividia a cozinha horizontalmente. Rosalie estava apoiada ali, lendo o conteúdo do envelope que apanhara no chão. Ela fingiu que não me viu, e eu agradeci intimamente.

Fui até o outro portal e descobri que ele dava em um pequeno corredor, com 3 portas. Na porta do final do corredor estava um banheiro. Nas outras duas – as portas ficavam quase em frente uma da outra – havia dois quartos. Entrei primeiro no quarto da esquerda. Estava limpo e arejado, mas era fácil notar que não era usado frequentemente. Uma cama de casal, forrada com um lençol branco, estava no centro do quarto, encostada à parede. Havia também um armário e duas mesinhas de cabeceira. Fechei a porta e resolvi checar o outro quarto. Quando abri a porta entrei em choque. Era completamente diferente. Parecia um quarto saído do mesmo livro de contos de fada. Havia uma enorme cama com um dossel bem projetado no centro do quarto. Estava forrada com lençóis de seda que só de olhar, dava pra perceber que custavam mais dinheiro do que eu jamais conseguira juntar na minha vida. Quatro travesseiros grandes e confortáveis complementavam a decoração da cama. Dos dois lados havia mesinhas de cabeceiras que pareciam exclusivamente esculpidas. Em cima de uma delas, inclusive, havia um telefone de design... inusitado. Em frente a cama havia uma cômoda de mogno, que também parecia detalhadamente esculpida por alguém muito habilidoso. As janelas, grandes e delicadas, eram cobertas por cortinas de uma renda que eu nunca havia visto. Atravessei o quarto e vi que havia duas portas do outro lado. Uma das portas ligava o quarto a um banheiro que era do mesmo tamanho. Havia um pequeno salão ali. Numa das pontas, havia um grande box separado por vidros transparentes. Do lado direito, uma enorme banheira redonda. Do lado esquerdo, uma outra porta que dava para o banheiro privado, propriamente dito. Fiquei espantado com as dimensões do cômodo. Nunca antes havia entrado em algo do tipo, mas o que veio depois me assustou muito mais. A outra porta dava para um imenso closet, que mais parecia uma loja de departamentos. Era tão grande que eu poderia literalmente morar ali. Resolvi nem entrar. Quando estava saindo do quarto, notei um pedaço de um papel grosso – como esses que se usa em convite de casamento – dobrado em cima da mesa.

"_Para a minha querida Rosalie. _

_Espero que goste. _

_Saudades, _

_Victor."_

Dei de ombros e saí do quarto. Rosalie estava parada na porta do quarto em frente, examinando as instalações.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso... – ela murmurou. Os olhos percorrendo cada centímetro do cômodo em poucos segundos. – Por enquanto, você vai dormir no meu quarto.

Ela segurou a maçaneta e puxou a porta lentamente, deixando um espacinho por onde Ness passou correndo, antes que a porta fosse completamente vedada.

- O que acha que comer um hambúrguer no capricho, Ness?

As duas se viraram para mim. Ness arregalou os olhos e sorriu, animada. Rosalie simplesmente me encarou por alguns segundos e se virou novamente.

- Podemos ir? - Nessie a encarou, suplicante. Era só o que faltava... ter que precisar da permissão da sanguessuga pra sair com Ness. Cada vez estava gostando menos daquilo.

- Claro, querida. – ela disse, delicadamente. Era uma mudança absurda. Não, eu ainda não sabia como aquilo funcionava. A maldita sanguessuga deveria ter distúrbio de personalidades múltiplas ou então era realmente uma grande sacana. Ness saiu em disparada para a porta de entrada e ela se virou, lentamente. – Se ela aparecer aqui com um arranhão que não estava lá, cachorro, eu acabo com você. – ela se virou novamente, jogando aquele cabelo fedorento na minha cara. Senti o sangue subir pelas minhas veias. Imaginei como ela se sentiria se alguém, um dia, por um _acidente_, cortasse aquele cabelo todo que ela sacudia por aí como um maldito troféu. Definitivamente, eu precisava pôr isso em prática um dia.

_**Por: Rosalie**_

Ouvi o barulho baixo e discreto dos músculos se contraindo, em seguida o barulho mais intenso de passos pôde ser facilmente distinguido. Já passava da meia noite e a madrugada parecia mais calma e tranqüila que o normal. Bethel conseguia o incrível: ser ainda mais pacata que Forks. Afastei a cortina e procurei por algum movimento.

- Escutei uma boa hoje, psicopata, preste atenção.

Revirei os olhos. Já era a segunda noite que passávamos na casa, e depois de uma boa noite de sono, Jacob voltara a ser a mesma criatura irritante e impossível de ser ignorada. Por um lado, isso, de alguma forma estranha e improvável, me aliviava. Era como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal. Vê-lo agir como gente por dois dias era extremamente desconfortável. As piadinhas inconvenientes e sem graça eram como um termômetro. Mas é claro que ele jamais ficaria sabendo disso.

- Escuta essa, psicopata. Dúvido que já tenha ouvido. O que significa uma loira assoprando no ouvido da outra?

Tudo bem. As piadas eram um termômetro, mas isso não me fazia gostar mais delas.

- Transplante de cérebro.

- Muito engraçado.

- Eu sei. – o tapado respondeu, rindo ainda mais. Tive vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Sabe o que seria mais engraçado? Arrancar todos os seus membros e jogar pros seus amigos vira-latas comerem. Isso seria engraçado.

- Mal posso esperar por esse dia. – ele disse, sorrindo ironicamente e se atirando no sofá. Meu sorriso se desfez instantaneamente.

A casa foi invadida por um silêncio glacial. Tudo o que eu ouvia era a respiração pesada e uniforme. Jacob tinha uma respiração mais forte do que a maioria dos seres humanos. Era como se houvesse um pequeno motor trabalhando dentro dele. Um motor inaudível para qualquer pessoa comum, mas que eu podia ouvir com clareza. Isso provavelmente se devia ao porte dele, que também não era parecido com o da maioria dos seres humanos. Jacob era _muito_ grande.

Virei discretamente os olhos para ele. Pra variar, estava sem camisa. Nunca antes eu vira uma pessoa tão musculosa... chegava a ser um absurdo. E ele pelo jeito adorava se exibir. Desde que chegara do aeroporto, arrancara a camisa e não colocara outra no lugar. Andava desfilando pela casa, e até pela cidade, só com uma calça jeans surrada. Parecia que todas as calças dele se desmanchariam se alguém as segurasse com um pouco mais de força.

Eu suspeitava de que ele passava dos dois metros de altura. Não era muito boa nesse tipo de coisa, mas dois metros certamente ele já havia alcançado. Sendo tão alto e tão musculoso, ele facilmente se passava por uma pessoa muito mais velha do que realmente era. Sabia que ele era mais novo do que Bella seria àquela época, então não deveria passar dos 21 anos, mas aparentava muito mais idade. Talvez 27 ou 28 anos.

- Falei com Leah hoje. - A voz grossa me fez despertar rapidamente. – Ela disse que eles ainda não chegaram. Todos estão bem. – ele fez uma pausa. – Sam e a matilha vão ajudar. Cercarão a casa quando os Volturi aparecerem para "conversar". Se algo der errado, Sam garantiu que não os deixará saírem da casa inteiros.

Prendi a respiração. Até os vira-latas imundos estavam ajudando, e eu só podia ficar esperando, como uma completa inútil.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ele disse, vagamente, tentando convencer a si mesmo também.

Ri internamente, incrédula. Se eu tivesse ido sozinha com Ness, provavelmente não agüentaria dois dias e voltaria para ajudar. Ficar isolada, sem grandes notícias, preocupada, sozinha... Não, certamente não já teria arrumado tudo e partido de volta para Forks. Inesperadamente, a companhia do cachorro me ajudava a resistir. E se eu tentasse ir embora com Ness, ele não deixaria. E eu estava intimamente grata por isso. Também não teria coragem de deixar Ness. Ou eu iria com ela, ou não iria. Mas a situação ainda me incomodava.

- Não _posso_ ficar aqui sem fazer nada... – comecei, hesitante. Minhas mãos torciam um pedaço da cortina mecanicamente. Até que ponto eu deveria compartilhar alguma coisa com aquele vira-lata inconveniente? - eu vou fazer alguma coisa. Acho que já está na hora.

Atravessei a sala numa fração de segundo. Meus dedos vasculhavam o interior da bolsa com agilidade. Senti o meu celular e puxei pra fora. Quando me virei, Jacob ainda estava se levantando, surpreso.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou ligar pra alguém que pode ajudar.

Meus dedos já discavam rapidamente. Dois toques depois, ouvi uma voz aveludada atender a chamada.

- Rosalie?

- Victor? Eu preciso da sua ajuda... de novo.

* * *

Suspirei mais aliviada ao desligar o telefone. Jacob me encarava, num misto de curiosidade e incredulidade. Suspirei novamente, recobrando a postura.

- Não vou deixá-la participar da diversão enquanto eu fico aqui. - ele abriu um sorriso infantil e brincalhão, cruzando os braços no peito nu. Os músculos saltaram visivelmente.

Fechei a cara, irritada. Aquilo realmente me incomodava, eu só não saberia explicar exatamente o porquê.

- Faça o que quiser. – eu disse, com frieza.

- Assim que você me explicar o que pretende fazer.

O encarei, impaciente.

- Pensa, psicopata. Você não quer ajudar a sua família? Ness? Se eu ajudar, você terá o dobro de chances de se sair bem.

Ou o dobro de azar. Mas àquela altura, não estava mais preocupada com pequenos detalhes. Com ou sem companhia de cachorro, eu tentaria fazer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem.

Cedi, de má-vontade. Era realmente uma tarefa impossível ser o mínimo agradável com Jacob. Não que eu realmente tentasse, mas enfim...

- Com quem você estava falando?

- Victor. – respondi, de má-vontade.

- Victor quem? – ele perguntou, impaciente. Era o que estava faltando mesmo, ser interrogada pelo cachorro imundo.

- Victor Volturi.

* * *

**N/A:**

Nossa, esse capítulo não foi melhor que o outro. Foi bem pior, na verdade.

Depois que eu resolvi postar o primeiro capítulo, aconteceu um bloqueio absurdo. Esse capítulo saiu na marra mesmo. Por isso a demora na atualização. E foi beeeem descritivo. Capítulo à la Tolkien. Eu sei que não é muito divertido de ler, já que não é tão divertido de escrever. Porém, Contudo, Entretando... capítulos meramente descritivos são males necessários. E eu até dei uma corrida nele... por mim eu correria direto ao ponto, na verdade.

Bom... Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Era até mais do que eu esperava pra um shipper que só tem o q? 4 fics em português postadas?! Eu sempre achei Jacob e Rosalie um casal TÃO perfeito. Não sei como as pessoas também não enxergam isso... parece tão óbvio pra mim.

Obedecendo ao antigo protocolo de respostas, vamos lá:

_Motoko Li_ – Muito Obrigada! Nossa, eu estou me sentindo uma verdadeira analfabeta nessa tentativa de escrever em primeira pessoa. Sua review foi até aliviante, porque então não está tããão ruim. Btw, a dica das reviews anônimas foi bem útil. *Tapada*

_Apple Kung-Fu__ – _ Também acho! Nossa, pra mim é o casal mais sexy ever.

_Yasmin Aquino_ – O Emmett? =P Vocês ouvirão falar dele, não se preocupe. Mas só pra constar, a Rosalie não o trairá. E eu nem tinha pensado em matar o Edward... foi uma boa sugestão... huauhauhauha. Brincadeira. Eu simplesmente AMO o Edward. Team Edward total. Não pretendia mata-lo, não se preocupe.

_lady Malfoy_ – Aí Está =P Só espero que não tenha sido tão decepcionante...

_Melody Fallen_ – Nossa, pensamos muito parecido então. Rosalie é a minha favorita, mas eu devo confessar que quando terminei de ler Amanhecer, Jacob era o último na minha lista de preferências, mas eu comecei a ver um casal dali. Hoje, escrevendo isso... bom... posso dizer que eu sou Team Edward demais, mas to quase virando Team Jacob também. Posso ser os dois? xD

Bom, é isso.

O próximo será melhor – espero. Ter fé é muito importante não é? Como diria Nossa_Senhorita, #oremos.

E eu vou parar de falar, senão vai ser mais um capítulo só de conversa...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Victor Volturi

_**Por: Jacob**_

- Volturi?!

Repeti, incrédulo. Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de mau gosto da sanguessuga. Ela bufou, irritada. Parecia mais impaciente que o normal.

- Se não quer que eu pergunte, responda antes de eu perguntar.

- Até que é uma boa idéia. – ela retrucou, com desdém. Houve uma pausa. Ela parecia estar pensando por onde começar. – Bom, Victor é um antigo amigo. O conheci pouco depois de me transformar, quando Carlisle se mudou para o Alasca... moramos lá por um bom tempo.

O clã dos Volturi, originalmente, era formado pelos 4 irmãos. Marcus, Caius, Aro e Victor. Marcus, Caius e Aro sempre se deram muito bem, possuíam a mesma espécie de mente doentia e sádica, mas Victor era diferente. Pode-se dizer que ele era o "patinho feio" do clã Volturi. As brigas e discussões eram constantes e causavam incontáveis prejuízos para ambos os lados. Resumidamente, após algumas brigas e discussões _acaloradas,_ Victor decidiu abdicar do lugar junto aos irmãos para viver a própria vida, independente. Mas apesar de tudo, Victor nunca os considerou – nem é por eles considerado, claro – como inimigos, muito pelo contrário. Há um de respeito velado entre os quatro. Uma cortesia inerente... do "sangue".

- E nós estamos na casa _dele_.

- Sim, numa delas. Victor foi realmente prestativo. Quando Bella me falou sobre desaparecer, ele foi a primeira pessoa que me veio a cabeça...

- E ele emprestou a casa... mesmo sabendo que os "irmãos" estão diretamente envolvido nisso.

- Victor é um homem muito justo. E um aliado indispensável.

- Então porque não o chamaram antes? Que tal quando estavam recrutando sanguessugas para ajudar a lutar contra os Volturi?!

- Ah... sim. – ela respondeu, pensativa. – Nós pensamos nisso, mas não foi possível. Envolver Victor numa briga direta com os Volturi seria... _perigoso_ demais.

- E agora não é perigoso? – perguntei, descrente.

- Não creio que seja.

- E o que você pretende fazer então?

- Primeiro, uma pequena visita. – ela suspirou e se virou para mim, os olhos voltando a foco novamente. – Levarei Ness para que ele a conheça. – ela disse, animada. – Você não precisa ir. – ela disse, friamente, reassumindo a personalidade desagradável de sempre.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou _deixar_ que leve Ness pra casa desse Volturi e vou ficar esperando aqui? De braços cruzados?

Não pude deixar de rir da idéia estúpida.

- Além do mais, eu já disse que não vou deixar que fique com toda a diversão.

- O que você vai fazer ou deixar de fazer realmente não me interessa nem um pouco. – Ela me encarou com desprezo e se levantou.

- E quando vai ser essa "visita"?

- Amanhã.

Ela disse, simplesmente, antes de bater a porta do quarto. Me atirei no sofá novamente. Não adiantava me irritar com a sanguessuga mesmo. Até que eu gostava de provoca-la... ela caía com uma facilidade absurda. Era praticamente irresistível. Pensar nisso me fazia sorrir, mas achei melhor não me dar ao luxo. Tinha muito em que pensar.

* * *

_- Acorda, cachorro._

Ouvi a voz harmoniosa esbravejar. Abri um dos olhos, ainda tonto. A claridade me cegando momentaneamente. O nariz franzido da sanguessuga estava a meio metro do meu rosto, me encarando, perplexa.

- Finalmente! – ela bufou, se afastando. – Pensei que estivesse morto... já estava preparando a comemoração.

Não consegui responder. Esfreguei os olhos com as costas das mãos e sentei no sofá desconfortável. Já estava considerando a possibilidade de dormir transformado. Seria, sem dúvida, mais confortável. Meus olhos se ajustaram lentamente, permitindo uma visão quase normal. Só não estava preparado era pra _visão_ que me esperava. Não havia outra definição. Estava literalmente boquiaberto, me sentindo um verdadeiro imbecil. O fato é que eu não possuía o menor controle sobre aquela situação.

Uma das sobrancelhas dela se levantou lentamente, enrugando a pele aparentemente delicada. As mãos perfeitas apoiadas na cintura, num gesto impaciente. Sempre achei Rosalie espetacular. Não tinha como negar, e qualquer um que negasse seria mentiroso... ou louco. Acabei cheguando à conclusão de que não havia porque me irritar com isso, afinal quem não pensava o mesmo? Era uma beleza simplesmente óbvia. Chegava a ser absurda e exagerada... injusta! O corpo era absolutamente perfeito, esguio e proporcional. O rosto parecia ter sido cuidadosamente pintado a mão. Os traços eram tão perfeitos! E os gestos... Cada movimento, por mais sutil que fosse, parecia ter sido minimamente calculado para tentar seduzir qualquer um num raio de 2 km. A forma como desfilava, ao invés de caminhar. O jeito como cruzava as pernas e atirava os cabelos de um lado para o outro. O desdém provocativo com que tratava as pessoas. Tudo. Tudo parecia ter um toque especial. Ela estava especialmente deslumbrante com um vestido mostarda que ia até acima do joelho. Justo nas mangas e nos seios, e com uma saia mais rodada e com umas costuras estranhas, mas mãos faziam um contraste delicado com o vestido, enquanto pousadas na cintura já fina que parecia ainda mais delimitada. Os lábios se contorceram em impaciência. Estavam de um vermelho tão intenso que senti vontade... de mordê-los. Não pude frear um suspiro admirado. Ela seria uma mulher perfeita se não tivesse aquele gênio terrível... e a ilusão de que era melhor do que qualquer outro ser que existisse na face da Terra.

- Sairemos em 15 minutos. - ela avisou. A voz carregada de tédio. – _Com_ ou sem você, vira-latas.

Ela se virou e desapareceu, deixando uma ventania pra trás.

Não podia negar que aquele gênio terrível e o egocentrismo exagerado me excitavam tanto quanto me irritavam. Era uma situação perturbadora. As vezes ela me irritava tanto que eu tinha vontade de...

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento. Isso não era nada demais, afinal quem não se excitaria com uma loura escultural?

Quando entrei no banheiro pra tomar o banho mais rápido da minha vida, percebi que já passava do meio dia. Lavei o essencial. Precisava deixar mais tempo pra pior parte: procurar algo para vestir. A minha roupa mais nova tinha mais de um ano, e a mais cara custava menos de 20 dólares. Acabou sendo mais rápido do que eu esperava. Era uma calça jeans de 18 dólares e uma camiseta de 1 ano ou uma calça jeans rasgada e nenhuma camiseta.

~~~~ # ~~~~~

- _Ness_! Cuidado pra não se sujar.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim as duas já estavam esperando do lado de fora. Ness estava absolutamente encantadora, correndo de um lado para o outro no jardim. Usava um vestido branco, simples, rendado, que a fazia parecer um anjo. Os cabelos avermelhados brilhavam, enquanto ela corria pelo quintal. Rosalie se virou desinteressadamente para o homem que estava a sua frente, sorrindo compulsivamente, tentando chamar sua atenção. Era um homem de meia idade – talvez uns 40 anos -, poucos centímetros mais alta do que ela, olhos estranhamente inteligentes e, pelas roupas, cheguei à conclusão que era apenas um vizinho curioso que estava passando pela rua. Ela estava com o corpo apoiado num carro que eu nunca antes vira por aí. Parecia bastante com o carro que ela tinha em Forks, na casa dos Cullen. Eu o reconheci de algumas revistas especializadas; era uma Mercedes CLK, preta, conversível. Maravilhosa.

Dei um passo à frente e ela se virou, distraidamente. Quando me viu, arregalou os olhos, surpresa... e começou a rir. Descontroladamente. Nunca tinha imaginado aquela cena. Já vira Rosalie rindo, é claro, mas ela só me deixava ver dois tipos de risadas: a irônica e a desdenhosa. À genuína eu nunca tinha sido apresentado. Apesar de estar rindo DE mim, a cena era tão inesperada e surpreendente que eu não tivera tempo de pensar em qualquer tipo de reação. Ela levantou uma das mãos graciosamente cobriu os lábios, numa tentativa falha de se controlar. O máximo que conseguiu foi diminuir a intensidade das risadas.

Em poucos segundos eu estava ao lado dos dois. O homem levantou os olhos pra mim, admirado. Eu era uma cabeça mas alto do que ele.

- Bom dia. – eu disse, tentando soar educado.

Ele respondeu, cauteloso.

- Como eu ia dizendo, é um carro realmente fantástico... sempre quis ter um... – o homem continuou tagarelando, ignorando a minha presença mais uma vez. Ela parecia estar tão interessada quanto eu. Ver a cara de tédio dela direcionada a outra pessoa era uma cena deliciosa. Essa era a hora da vingança.

- Rosalie é apaixonada por carros. – eu disse, sorrindo largamente. - Não é mesmo, _querida_? – Senti o corpo inteiro enrijecer quando atirei os meus braços sobre os ombros dela e a puxei para perto. Ela se virou lentamente e me encarou, mortificada. Podia ver os olhos arderem em chamas.

- São... casados? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Recém. – respondi, sorrindo e apertando o braço dela, fazendo o corpo dela encostar por completo no meu.

- Pa...parabéns. – ele respondeu, coçando a cabeça. A minha vontade de rir era quase incontrolável.

- Muito Obrigado.

Ele encarou Rosalie, esperando uma resposta. Ela parecia estar com uma melancia engasgada na garganta. Senti o corpo dela tremer suavemente enquanto outro sorriso forçado surgia.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, de forma quase inaudível.

- Se não se importa, temos que ir. Sabe como são essas mulheres...

- Cla...claro que não!

Pude sentir um certo ressentimento na voz dele.

- Sra. Hale, Sr. Hale...

- Jacob.

- Oh... perdão. Sra. Hale, Jacob... foi um prazer conhece-los. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, minha casa fica a dois quarteirões. Na 27 com a 13.

- Muito Obrigado...

- Foreman.

- Muito Obrigado, Foreman.

Ele sorriu, ainda incrédulo, e se afastou. O corpo de Rosalie tremia com mais violência. Era como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Quando ele já estava longe o suficiente, ela se virou lentamente. – Eu não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de encostar em mim, seu pulguento _nojento._ Mas eu sei que você tem _dois_ segundos... pra tirar essas _patas_ de cima de mim.– ela murmurou, com uma calma assustadora. Minha primeira intenção foi a de obedecer, mas alguma coisa não me permitiu. Provavelmente o orgulho.

– Não tenho medo de você, psicopata. – Sabia que aquele era o limite. Ela arreganhou os dentes e rosnou furiosamente. Eu me afastei. Não tinha medo daquela sanguessuga metida. Ganharia dela com uma mão amarrada nas costas. Não. Ganharia dela com as duas mãos amarradas nas costas. Sanguessugas não eram páreos para lobos. Era uma luta desigual. Todos sabiam que nós éramos muito melhores. Mas achei melhor evitar um problema maior. O rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu podia ver cada centímetro da pele dela tremendo furiosamente. Ela estava _realmente_ nervosa , o que me alegrava profundamente. Se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes, teria feito no aeroporto mesmo. Me amaldiçoei por ter tido essa idéia genial tão tarde.

– Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, seu cachorro asqueroso. – ela se virou para Ness, que nos encarava, preocupada. – Vamos, Ness.

Consegui saltar pra dentro do carro poucos segundos antes dele deixar o quintal e desaparecer furiosamente pela rua. Preferi ignorar a raiva latente que ela exalava. Ela parecia descontar tudo no carro, explorando sem dó a potência absurda da máquina, dirigido a 250 km/h. Aquilo ainda me assustava. Os Cullen dirigiam como loucos, sem exceção. Ficar no carona de um carro correndo a 250 km/h não era uma sensação agradável. Ness, por outro lado, parecia se divertir bastante, enquanto ela dirigia como uma maluca, costurando entre os carros e fazendo ultrapassagens violentas.

A essa velocidade, demoramos quase uma hora para chegar. Não tenho o estômago fraco, mas 1 hora num conversível a 250 km/h era algo extremamente desconfortável. Quando ela estacionou o carro, pulei imediatamente pra fora. A casa do tal amigo estava mais para um castelo. Ficava numa região isolada do Alasca, no final de uma subida íngreme. Dois sanguessugas guardavam a entrada da casa, num grande porão de ferro, negro. Atravessamos o quintal, que mais parecia uma floresta, para chegar à casa principal. Era a maior casa que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida.

Quando o carro estacionou em frente à escadaria principal, já havia um homem esperando por ela. Sem dúvida era o tal amigo Volturi. Ele parecia uma estátua de mármore sinistra. Era bem mais novo que os outros Volturi que eu conhecera, mas era tão assustador quanto qualquer um deles.

- _Carissima! _

O cheiro extremamente desagradável invadiu as minhas narinas. Ele cheirava ainda pior que todos os Cullen juntos. Não precisei ver os olhos vermelhos para perceber que não era um vampiro "vegetariano"... o cheiro pútrido, misturado com formol, o denunciava a quilômetros de distância. Tive vontade de levar Ness embora imediatamente. Socializar com vampiros vegetarianos já era difícil, tentar o mesmo com um assassino sugar do sangue repugnante era inaceitável. Ele voou escada abaixo e no segundo seguinte já estava segurando as mãos de Rosalie. Ele fez uma reverência e beijou servilmente uma delas.

- A vampira mais deslumbrante que já ousou caminhar por essas terras.

Ela sorriu, lisonjeada.

- Creio que não seja pra tanto. – Não pude segurar uma risadinha sarcástica. A sanguessuga tentando aparentar humildade. Só um imbecil pra acreditar. Os dois se viraram imediatamente para mim, interessados. - O que... mas... esse é... o _lobo? - _Então ele já sabia. Isso facilitaria bastante. Rosalie provavelmente contara muito mais do que eu tinha ouvido.

- Sim. - ela respondeu, contrariada.

- Tem muita coragem em vir até aqui. – ele disse, surpreso, me encarando. Depois seus olhos voltaram todas as atenções novamente para a Rainha da Beleza.

- Deve estar sendo absolutamente desagradável. – ele disse, pesaroso. Era como se eu não estivesse ali. Ou fosse invisível. – Sabe que farei o possível para ajudá-la.

A sanguessuga sorriu, aliviada.

- E essa é a pequena Renesmee.

Ele se abaixou e encarou Ness, que tentava se esconder desesperadamente atrás das pernas de Rosalie.

- Não precisa ter medo, querida. – ela disse, se abaixando e pegando Ness no colo. Ela enfiou o rostinho nos cabelos loiros e apertou o pescoço da sanguessuga com tanta força que se fosse uma pessoa normal, provavelmente o teria quebrado. – Victor é um amigo da Tia Rose... que vai ajudar a sua mãe e o seu pai. Vamos, não precisa ter medo. – Percebi os bracinhos se soltarem lentamente dos ombros da sanguessuga. Ela virou a cabeça, ainda apoiada no ombro de Rosalie, e o encarou, incerta. Após alguns segundos, pude perceber que ela estava fazendo aquela carinha de quando estava se comunicando com alguém.

- _Stupendo!_ – ele disse, fascinado. Os olhos vermelhos faiscando de curiosidade. – É verdade... farei o que puder para ajudar a sua mãe e o seu pai, criança. – ele respondeu. Ness se levantou, sorrindo. – _Avanti! _Entrem! Vamos.

Não demorou muito para que me arrependesse de ter ido até lá. Aquilo definitivamente não era o que poderia se chamar de diversão. Rosalie adorou ter um sanguessuga compartilhando do seu desagrado e desprezo gratuito em relação a mim. Eles passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre banalidades e assuntos completamente desinteressantes. Foi só no final da tarde que ouvi algo que me chamou atenção.

- Sabe que o protocolo não me permite ir pessoalmente até Aro e exigir qualquer tipo de clemência em relação à adorável Renesmee.

Rosalie assentiu.

- Sim, eu sei, Victor. Sabe que jamais pediria algo assim. Mas, espero que entenda. Nessie é... é como se tivesse nascido de mim. É o meu bebê. Não posso deixar que _nada_ aconteça... – pude ouvi-la... chorar. Como Bella. Mas aquilo sem dúvida me surpreendeu muito mais. Nunca imaginara aquela loura prepotente, arrogante, auto-suficiente, chorando como... um ser humano.

- Não chore, _mia cara_. – ele disse, arrependido - Eu prometi que a ajudaria. Darei um jeito de conversar com meus irmãos... Não estarei em condições de fazer qualquer exigência, mas poderei conversar com eles. Pedir. – Ele se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou um pedaço de papel, grosso, e escreveu algo nele. – Aqui está. Encontrem esse homem. O nome dele é Horace Tassoni.

- Já ouvi falar nele... – ela disse, vagamente. – mas não lembre de quem se trata.

- Horace trabalhou por mais de um milênio com Aro. Era o seu braço direito. Horace é uma espécie de híbrido de origem desconhecida. Não sabemos qual é a raça da mãe ou do pai... isso aconteceu há _milênios_. Horace é extremamente poderoso. O poder dele é muito parecido com o da sua irmã. Horace prevê o futuro. A única diferença é que ele não prevê um único futuro, dependente de uma decisão pessoal. Alice Cullen, pelo que me lembro, possui visões mais subjetivas. Ela prevê o futuro que uma determinada decisão alcançará. Horace prevê qualquer tipo de futuro. Ele prevê as probabilidades.

A essa hora eu já havia chegado mais perto, para ouvir melhor. Rosalie me encarou, confusa, e se virou novamente para Victor. Eu também estava confuso.

- Deixe-me explicar melhor. No caso de meu irmão. Ele _quer _levar Ness, mas essa não é uma vontade que depende única e exclusivamente dele. Não há, então, como a sua irmã prever o que acontecerá. Horace pode prever o que acontecerá se ele conseguir levar Ness e o que acontecerá se ele não conseguir. Isso fazia de Horace o maior aliado da nossa família. Foi graças a ele que conquistamos a fortuna e o respeito de hoje.

- Então ele é muito poderoso! – ela disse, assustada. – Por que ele não trabalha mais com os Volturi?

- Não sabemos exatamente o porquê de Horace ter deixado de trabalhar para Aro, mas suponho que tenha sido graças a algum tipo de visão. Ele deve ter visto algo que o fez recuar.

- E Aro simplesmente... deixou?!

- O que ele poderia fazer contra Horace Tassoni? – ninguém respondeu. – Videntes são muito poderoso... e muito raros. O que me leva a uma dúvida, como ele ainda não tentou levar Alice Cullen para trabalhar para ele?

- Ele tentou... tenta. – corrigiu, se calando por alguns segundos. – Como Horace pode nos ajudar?

- Devem encontra-lo e convence-lo a aconselhar Aro a não importunar mais a pequena Renesmee, ou a sua respeitável família. Nunca vi Aro deixar de seguir qualquer tipo de conselho que lhe fosse dado por Horace. Diria, inclusive, que se existe alguém mais poderoso que Aro, esse alguém é Horace.

- Onde podemos encontrá-lo?

* * *

Quando chegamos já era tarde. Coloquei Ness na cama e voltei para a sala. Rosalie estava sentada à mesa, escrevendo alguma coisa num papel.

- Precisamos conversar. – ela disse subitamente, se virando para mim. – Sairei para procurar Horace e...

- Não. Eu vou.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, admirada, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- Não, eu vou. Procurarei por...

- Não, sanguessuga, _eu_ vou. – ela fez menção de falar, mas a interrompi antes que pudesse protestar. Conhecia o ponto fraco de Rosalie. – Você fica com Ness.

Ela não respondeu. Parecia mais propensa a aceitar a sugestão.

- Olha, eu posso chegar lá tão rápido quanto você... talvez até mais rápido. Posso chegar lá amanhã mesmo e voltar antes do fim do dia. Ness precisa que alguém fique aqui com ela, e você é a _mãe_ dela. Pelo menos temporariamente.

- Você realmente acha que será fácil assim encontra-lo? Não ouviu o que Victor disse?

- Não se preocupe, eu procurarei muito bem.

- Eu invento o jogo e você fica joga sozinho... não tem graça isso. – ela resmungou, vencida.

Não pude controlar um sorriso. Era a segunda cena inusitada do dia. Aquela estadia parecia prometer mais surpresas do que eu realmente esperava.

* * *

**N/A:**

Demorei a postar esse, mas foi um capítulo gigantesco! Comentei tanto da outra vez que o único comentário dessa vez será esse: Reviews! O último eu dei um desconto, foi um capítulo muito chato mesmo. Esse foi melhorzinho, I guess! Pra mim foi xD

Muito Obrigada _mesmo_ a todos que estão lendo.

_Milena Black_, Muito Obrigada pela review! Fico muito feliz que aquele capítulo ruinzinho tenha arrebanhado uma leitora e, mais importante, uma JR fan!

Por um universo Jacob/Rosalie!

Fire and Ice. Pode existir combinação mais perfeita?!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Mudança de Planos

_**Por: Rosalie**_

O cheiro da manhã começou a invadir a casa lentamente. Após os poucos dias ali, tinha descoberto que o melhor lugar para se passar uma noite insone era a cozinha. De onde estava sentada, tinha uma visão direta da janela que ficava acima da pia e uma boa visão da tevê que ficava sobre a pia, um pouco mais à direita. Levantei os olhos para admirar os primeiros raios da manhã que começavam a despontar no horizonte. Passar a madrugada em claro naquela casa minúscula e silenciosa era uma experiência torturante. Por mais detestável e inconveniente que a presença de Jacob fosse, esperava ansiosamente por ter algo o que fazer, alguém com quem conversar (ou implicar)... movimento pela casa. Barulho. Os únicos sons que quebravam o silêncio aterrador da casa eram a respiração suave e coordenada de Renesmee, que dormia no meu quarto, e o ronco forte e pesado de Jacob, na sala ao lado. Parecia que ele havia engolido um trator. Era algo realmente impressionante. Mas era aquela sinfonia desajeitada e absurdamente humana que servia de fundo para as minhas noites insones. Ouso dizer que já estava me acostumando com aquele som desagradável, que não deixava de ser uma forma de companhia. Era melhor do que nada.

O ronco de trator cessou, sendo substituído por um longo suspiro. Já sabia o que aconteceria logo em seguir... os humanos eram terrivelmente previsíveis. Logo ouvi o pés tocarem pesadamente o chão e os passos sonolentos guiarem o corpo pesado e barulhento até a cozinha.

- Só vou tomar um banho... antes de sair. – ele disse, de uma forma tão educada que me surpreendeu. Me virei instintivamente. Ele estava encostado no vão da porta. Os braços musculosos cruzados sobre o peito nu. A única coisa que usava era uma calça de moletom velha e surrada. Senti uma raiva momentânea e me virei novamente. Jacob era _muito _bonito. Se ele simplesmente soubesse se arrumar ou se portar como gente... e fosse mudo... e não fosse um lobo fedorento, claro...

Percebi que ele não se moveu um centímetro. Ainda podia sentir os olhos cravados nas minhas costas. Me virei novamente e notei algo que não havia notado antes; os olhos, negros e opacos, estavam murchos e levemente inchados. O semblante dele era terrível. Era como se ele não dormisse ou comesse há dias.

- Não acha melhor fazer isso amanhã?

Perguntei, depois de um minuto de hesitação. Jacob já havia percorrido grande parte do Alasca correndo... sem descanso. Parecia que o tal do Horace havia evaporado no ar.

- Não temos tempo.

- Mas não temos pistas. – retruquei. – Não adianta correr por aí como uma barata tonta... é perder mais tempo ainda.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, ponderando. Ouvi os passos pesados marcharem para dentro da cozinha e a enorme silhueta aparecer na minha frente. Até para mim, Jacob era _muito_ alto.

- O que você tem em mente, sanguessuga? – ele sorriu ironicamente, cruzando os braços. Lancei-lhe um olhar fulminante. Cachorro idiota. – Não tenho medo de você, mas se te incomoda tanto... O que tem em mente, Rosalie?

Não sei porque aquilo pareceu um ultraje ainda maior. Pude me imaginar torcendo o pescoço dele até desgrudar do resto do corpo... aquilo pareceu maravilhosamente apropriado.

- Não me incomoda, imbecil. – respondi, friamente. Ele alargou o sorriso sarcástico, mas não disse nada. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da cozinha. Por um momento havia me esquecido do motivo dele estar ali, mas o sorriso irônico incansável repousado sobre mim me fez voltar à realidade. Jacob era a espécie de pessoa que tinha o dom de levar alguém à loucura. Conseguia ser tão irritante a ponto de ser intragável. E fazia aquilo de forma consciente. – Estive pensando... não pegaremos Horace. – Ele me encarou, perplexo. – Não percebe? Ele é vidente, está fugindo de nós... talvez esteja nos testando. Sabe que vamos atrás dele, e não está facilitando as coisas.

Ele não disse nada, ficou pensando, absorto.

- Se ele não quer que o peguemos...

- Não o pegaremos.

- Mas então...

- Ele já sabe que nós estamos procurando por ele. Não adianta persegui-lo, ele sempre estará a nossa frente. Não é assim...

- Que se captura um vidente. – ele completou dessa vez, pensativo. Arregalei os olhos, surpresa, mas ele pareceu não notar. – Mas então o que faremos?

- Não sei. – respondi, com sinceridade. – Mas eu estive pensando... se ele realmente não quisesse que o pegássemos...

- Não ficaria se movimentando em círculos pelo Alasca. Também pensei nisso.

Permitimos que o silêncio se impusesse. Os olhos perdidos, encarando o vazio, enquanto centenas de pensamentos passavam zunindo pelas nossas cabeças. Era uma sensação de completa impotência, estar acorrentado a uma situação da qual você não pode fazer absolutamente nada. Chegava a ser desesperador. Jacob levantou os olhos, que agora atravessavam o vazio e focalizavam em mim.

- O que foi? – perguntei, percebendo que ele não falaria nada a não ser que eu perguntasse.

- Não posso ficar aqui parado.

- Não vai adiantar nada ir atrás dele... A não ser...

- A não ser...

- Bom... eu não sei se realmente vai dar certo. Na verdade, eu não acho que vá dar certo.

Ele me encarou, impaciente.

- Se fossemos os dois...

- Não.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, admirada.

- Vai me deixar terminar, idiota? Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não estava pedindo a sua _permissão._

- Mas Nessie...

- Eu pensei nisso. Ela pode ficar na casa de Victor por algumas horas, talvez um ou dois dias. Tenho certeza que Mary não se importaria de cuidar dela.

Percebi o rosto dele se contorcer lentamente numa expressão... maníaca. Achei que ele explodiria em risadas histéricas a qualquer segundo.

- De jeito nenhum! – ele murmurou, socando a bancada da mesa.

- Tudo bem, cachorro. – respondi, vencida, empurrando a cadeira para longe da bancada e me levantando. - Eu não ia falar nada mesmo. Como eu disse, acho que isso não daria certo.

- Talvez... – ele disse em voz alta, fazendo com que eu me virasse antes de sair da cozinha. – Talvez dê... mas eu não quero Ness na casa daquele sanguessuga. – ele falou a última frase tão rápido que eu quase não entendi. – Você pode ficar aqui com ela. Leah e Seth estão a caminho mesmo... eles podem...

- De jeito nenhum!

Foi a minha vez de protestar, irritada. Eu tinha as idéias e ele saía pra pôr tudo em prática enquanto eu ficava presa dentro daquela casa?! Ele me encarou, confuso. Percebeu que eu não mudaria de idéia, e não mudaria mesmo.

- Talvez Leah e Seth possam ficar com ela...

- Não. Nunca. Além do mais, é muito mais seguro com Victor.

- Seguro com um sanguessuga? Um _Volturi_? Você só pode estar brincando...

- Deixa de ser um imbecil por _um_ segundo, e _pensa._ Ninguém ousaria atravessar os muros de Victor para pôr as mãos em Ness. E ninguém suspeitaria que ela estaria lá.

- Mesmo assim... Não confio num Volturi.

- Então confia em _mim._ – percebi um pouco atrasado que essas palavras não haviam soado muito bem. – Olha, eu jamais meteria Nessie numa enrascada. Perderia o meu pescoço antes disso. Então você _precisa _confiar em mim nisso.

Ele permaneceu me encarando, surpreso. Percebi que eu nunca havia trocado muitas palavras com ele, e também me surpreendi por ter perdido o controle com tanta facilidade.

- Se acontecer algu...

- Eu já disse que não vai acontecer nada. – respondi, irritada.

Ele silenciou. Os olhos castanhos, grandes, me fitando. Eram os olhos mais fáceis de ler que eu já encontrara em todos esses anos. E eles estavam indecisos. Ele suspirou pesadamente e os olhos ficaram duros e decididos.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar banho e nós podemos levar Ness... lá. Leah e Seth deverão chegar em algumas horas, até lá já devemos ter voltado.

- Eu acho melhor você ficar. Eu levo Ness. – ele abriu a boca pra protestar, mas eu fui mais rápida. – Você vai fazer o que lá? Ameaçar Victor, criar confusão... é melhor eu ir resolver isso.

Demorei mais alguns minutos para convencê-lo da idéia, mas acabou dando certo. Arrumei as poucas coisas de Nessie tão rápido que em alguns minutos ela já estava apertando o cinto de segurança no banco traseiro enquanto eu dava a partida. Jacob parecia um pai desolado, acompanhando o carro com os olhos até ele desaparecer na esquina. A viagem até a casa de Victor passou mais rápido que da última vez. Estava tão preocupada e ansiosa que, quando percebi, já estava estacionando o carro na frente da mansão. A conversa com Victor foi ainda mais rápida. Não passei do Hall de entrada, e logo Mary veio pegar Ness – que dormia – dos meus braços. Já havia explicado o que ela precisava saber no caminho, então não vi qualquer necessidade de acordá-la. Ver Mary leva-la me fez ter vontade de desistir de tudo e arranca-la dos braços da mulher. Percebi que não confiava tanto em deixá-la com outra pessoa quanto pensava, mas também sabia que aquilo era ridículo. Sabia que Nessie estaria bem e segura.

Suspirei, resignada. Victor percebeu o meu desânimo repentino e me deu mais uma vez a sua palavra de que não tiraria os olhos dela.

Quando me aproximei da casa percebi que algo estava diferente. O cheiro repugnante de pêlo de cachorro mofado estava incrivelmente forte e desagradável. Percebi que, de certa forma, conviver com o cheiro de Jacob estava mais suportável. Meu corpo já de adaptara e o cheiro ficara bem mais suportável.

"_Era só o que me faltava!"_

Ouvi a voz chata e irritante. Senti o meu sangue ferver imediatamente. Odiava todos aqueles lobos fedorentos, mas aquela, em especial, me causava puro asco. Fechei a porta do carro e entrei na casa, que estava vazia. Pela porta de vidro, podia ver os três reunidos no quintal.

"_Leah, eu não vou mais discutir isso."_

A voz de Jacob foi forte e incisiva, fazendo-a rosnar como um leão enjaulado. Tive que me controlar para não rir. Coloquei as chaves na mesa e me apoiei numa posição confortável para apreciar a situação de camarote mas, como eu já previa, não demorou muito a me notarem. Seth e Leah torceram os narizes, se virando para onde eu estava. Ela me encarou com tanto ódio que eu não pude evitar um sorrisinho irônico.

"_Rosalie, pode vir aqui, por favor_?"

A voz de Jacob era baixa e serena, apesar de ser mais do que óbvio que ele estava extremamente ansioso. Ouvi os protestos indignados de Leah, enquanto caminhava até o lado de fora da casa.

- Era só isso que faltava mesmo, trabalhar com uma sanguessuga. Por que não a convida para a matilha, Jacob?

Dessa vez não pude evitar uma risada sarcástica. Ela me encarou. Tive a impressão de que a qualquer momento veria fumaças saindo das suas orelhas desproporcionais.

- Não tenho medo de cara feia, vira-lata.

O corpo dela começou a tremer. Eu já sabia o que viria a seguir, e para falar a verdade estava louca para que isso acontecesse. Quem aquela cadela imunda pensava que era?

- Leah!

A voz de Jacob era tão forte que eu me assuntei. Leah também. Antes que pudesse se transformar.

- Chega. Se você não for ajudar, pode voltar para Forks.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Leah e Seth se viraram para Jacob. Percebi que havia um mapa do Alaska todo riscado em cima da mesa que estava entre os três, e me aproximei para olhar.

- Então, é muito simples.

* * *

_N.A.:_

Oi, gente! Espero que não tenham desistido... eu não desisti!

Fevereiro foi um mês difícil e, além de tudo, eu comecei ooooutra fic (J/R, claaaaro)! Aí fica complicado. Não tenho tempo nem capacidade pra UMA fic, e vou escrever duas.

Mas ao que parece não haverão mais grandes esperas pelos próximos capítulos.

Esse capítulo não teve muita informação, foi pequeno, mas teve muito Jacob/Rosalie. Um começo promissor, eu diria. O próximo capítulo deve vir logo, já está quase na metade.

Reviews, por favor! =*


End file.
